Just an Act
by princessfuxi
Summary: He was annoyed. Why? Because he knows the truth. SasuIno. Oneshot. Please read and review :3


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this fic. They all rightfully belong to Kishimoto-san.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!" a loud girly voice echoed through the halls of Konoha. Suddenly, a blue-eyed kunoichi with platinum blonde hair threw herself at the back of the famous raven-haired Uchiha prodigy.

"Hey! Get off my Sasuke-kun Ino-pig!" the pinkette from team 7 shouted visibly annoyed at the blonde girl.

"Oh really? **YOUR **Sasuke-kun? Dream on forehead girl! He's **MINE**." The blonde shouted back.

"Hn." The raven haired shinobi just stood there with the blue-eyed kunoichi hugging him from behind, displaying expression of annoyance.

Meanwhile, the other male with bright blonde hair wearing an orange jumpsuit just stared at the bickering girls showing signs of jealousy.

"Pig!"

"Billboard brow!"

"Argggghhhhhhh!"

It's just the same as always. Every single day, the routine repeats over and over again. Even the villagers were getting used to their loud insults….

But not Uchiha Sasuke…

He was annoyed. No, it was beyond that. In fact, he was pissed.

Some may say that it was just because of the fangirling and stuff like that yet the truth is, it was more than that.

The real reason why he was feeling that way, is **HER**.

That blue-eyed blonde kunoichi wearing the purple outfit. That loudmouthed Ino Yamanaka.

No one knew how he really felt every time she's there, and arigatou kami-sama that was the case.

If someone asks him about who that Yamanaka is to him, he'll say that she was just a mere fangirl and a comrade yet he knows perfectly himself that she was a lot more than that.

The truth is, he likes it every time the girl jumps to his back and wraps her arms around his neck. He loves the feel of her smooth, soft porcelain skin against his. He loves how she playfully looks at him every time she tries to annoy his green-eyed teammate. He loves it every time she was near him.

Yet why was he annoyed? Simple. Because he knows the truth perfectly. No matter how much he wants to think otherwise, the truth always comes to him.

Because he knows that everything was just an act….

How did he find out? Because he was there on that day. He saw everything.

**:Flashback:**

_"Hey Sakura-chan! Is something wrong?" the young Ino asked her friend with concern. _

_"Ino, you like Sasuke-kun, don't you?" the young Sakura's voice trembled lightly as she looked down._

_"What? What are you talking about?" Ino asked obviously not expecting her friend to ask her something like that._

_"You don't need to deny it Ino-chan!" Sakura raised her voice at her friend._

_Suddenly, Sakura handed Ino a red ribbon. The other girl just stared at her friend in shock._

_"From now on, we're rivals." Sakura said coldly and left Ino alone. _

_Tears fell from the blonde little girl's eyes. "S-sakura. But why?" she muttered._

_"Uchiha Sasuke. I hate him. If it's not for him, then this wouldn't have happened." The blue-eyed girl added as her voice trembled._

_The young Sasuke just hid in the bushes as he listened to their conversation. He felt pity for this girl._

_He just couldn't believe what just happened._

**:End of Flashback:**

She hated him and he didn't like it even just a bit. He knows that even until now, she blamed him for what happened.

He was annoyed that he was being blamed for that yet he couldn't blame the girl. She was broken after her friend declared their rivalry.

So why does she put on that act every time he and his teammate was there?

Simple. Because she just wants to annoy the girl that broke their friendship. She just wants to annoy his teammate, Sakura. She wants to show her how wrong it is to end their friendship over him…

And he didn't like it.

He hated the fact that the only reason why she acts that way is because of her, not him.

If she was just another fangirl of his, he wouldn't even care. He was already used to that anyway. But no. She was more than just that.

The night he left the village to seek for more power, he stumbled upon Sakura. It hurts him to see his teammate cry, yet he has to do it.

For the sake of revenge.

He left the village without looking back. Emotionless as ever, it even appears as if he doesn't care about anyone.

Yet he knew himself better.

"Yamanaka." He muttered as he stared at the full moon shining in the sky, the cold breeze touching his skin.

"Ino."

* * *

I hope you liked it minasan! I really want to know about what you think about my fic so please review :3

I'll also be looking forward to your criticisms and suggestions :3

Thanks for reading :3


End file.
